Bloodied Fate
by EternalAngelOfDeath
Summary: He had died. Killed by an Izuna lookalike and an Uzumaki. He had finally accepted the truth of his ways and locked up the darkness in his heart for it to never be seen again. Madara finally understood and accepted death with open arms, happy to finally see his family again. He didn't expect to reincarnated… especially as a Saiyan. At least his hair style was now permanent.


**Chapter 1:** To Live Again

* * *

 _The Longer you live… The more you realize that reality is just made of pain, suffering and emptiness –Madara Uchiha_

* * *

It was only on the brick of death when one finally saw their wronging's and mistakes.

Madara couldn't believe how right that statement was when his younger brother had uttered it to him just before he took his eyes with the promise of peace.

He saw his ambition in perfect clarity, for the first time no longer blinded by the darkness that resided in the hearts of his clan. The same clan he himself gave up on and destroyed. The same clan that he was responsible of, who looked up to him until he selfishly shattered its reputation by forsaking the village he had sworn to protect leaving them – his people – vulnerable and hated.

His purple-ringed Rinnegan eyes – no longer the red and black of the sharingan, the pride of his clan – shifted to Sasuke, the last living Uchiha after his death. The Uchiha who looked too much like his younger brother that it hurt to look at him was still chained by the same darkness that helped him lose his way.

The darkness that had blinded him swallowed him and reshaped him into the monster that he was now.

His gaze shifted to the Uzumaki beside him and instantly knew that the boy will help his descendant. If only he had let go of his darkness sooner…

He looked up when a shadow fell on him, meeting the reanimated eyes of Hashirama. His senses were so dull at the brick of death that he hadn't picked up the man until he was right above him.

"Madara…"

His name hung in the air as Hashirama bent down before him. The rest looked onward observing their interaction as if wanting to know what'd happen now. What he'd do now that his dream was stopped… cast away and destroyed.

"Hashirama," he acknowledged calmly, a bitter smile forming on his lips as he mused about his worthless, rather insane ambition. When had it developed into something so evil when it only began with the goal of peace in mind?

"We both have things we want so badly… but never seem to get..." he paused watching the sky, imprinting the beautiful brilliant blue colour to his mind, knowing that he was minutes away from dying.

"No one said it was easy!" Hashirama exclaimed observing his friend sympathetically, if he could, he would have smiled at his rivals thoughtfulness. "There's a limit to how much we can do when we're alive… That's why we leave it to the next generation… They'll do it for us."

This time Madara smiled at his foolish, too trustful and too kind friend. "You're still… so naïve," he laughed coldly, eyes darkening as the sky before him began to lose colour. "Well… you were always the optimistic one…" his eyes felt heavy and he began to lose feel of himself. "Maybe… I should've… gone that way too…"

"My dream…" the goal he dedicated nearly a century for. "Is coming to an end." It was for the better. He understood that now. "But yours… hasn't yet," and he couldn't help but feel a tinge of envy at that.

"…you were in such a rush. It was fine even if our dreams didn't come true. The most important thing was to make sure we brought up a generation that would help us fulfil it," the Senju reasoned to the half-dead Uchiha.

Madara felt amused though his body was too weak to show it. "…Then it might have been impossible for me from the start… I hated having… someone… follow me from… behind," he admitted his pride didn't matter anymore now that he was about to die.

Hashirama smiled. "Remember back when we were children… you once said, "Ninja's never know when they die," and if there ever were a way to immortality, that we'd share no matter what… We'd have to exchange our cups and become brothers. But we're both dying now. So… the only thing we can do now is to exchange our cups as comrades," he offered grinning.

Madara felt his vision fade and knew these were his last moments. He couldn't believe that the fool would accept him as a comrade after everything that had happened but he couldn't accept it. He of all people didn't deserve such an option with all the people he'd killed and lives he'd destroyed but hearing the hopefulness in his rival's voice he thought that maybe just this once he'd accept the offer.

He'd make the right choice, if only for Hashirama and Izuna he could at least admit this.

"Comrades… huh… well...if… that's how… it is… I will…" he felt his body die off before he could finish his sentence.

 _It seemed that even death got in his way,_ he thought amusedly to himself.

And then all he saw was darkness.

Madara Uchiha had died.

…

 **Bloodied Fate**

…

Bright lights shone in a room, blinding the rather well developed eyes – which he was surprised to have at this age – of a long spiky haired baby as he was placed in an oddly circular shaped pod, surrounded by a bright yellow durable round piece of glass. The ridiculously spiky haired kid beside him was screaming his head off but years of ninja training and dealing with the ridiculously enthusiastic voice of Hashirama allowed him to tune out the deafening cries and stopped him from screaming back at the child even though it would most likely come out in gibberish.

So Madara settled to watch the two men before him quietly unsure on what else to do.

He was a baby. It wasn't as surprising as it should be when he found himself in a child's body.

He had been reincarnated and the notion didn't really shock him as much. He was after all in his previous life the reincarnation of Indra supposedly.

But the question remained. Why was he reincarnated? Not that he was complaining and he was also glad for his memories as well. He wasn't exactly a saint in his previous life unless off course you excluded his attitude, his betrayals, his slaughters, his manipulations and the part about world domination by using the moon. Did he mention starting a war as well that most likely halved or quartered the entire shinobi nations? So really, the idiotic Hashirama or hell even the bastard Tobirama should have been given a second chance, not him.

Then there was also the part where he didn't know what to do. He'd never been around children before because honestly they annoyed him so the thought of acting like one to remove suspension off him went out the window. Now he had two weird looking men watching him with surprise and confusion.

Was he reincarnated as an alien like that lizard-thing staring at him? He certainly hoped not.

"Well he's a quite one I'd say. I hope he isn't defective, King Vegeta would be saddened to hear that his third son was also useless," drawled an elderly bald man with a long white beard.

The man in a child's body blinked. He was the son of royalty? He mentally smirked at this.

"Why'd you name him Madara anyway? It's not exactly Saiyan material, something up Malaka."

Madara paled, the lizard-thing had named him. Great he hoped he didn't look like that thing or he'd kill himself. Leaving that to the side, what did the old man mean by Saiyan material exactly?

Madara mentally shook his head.

He had other things to worry about, namely trying to find out where the hell he was and if he was anything like the lizard abomination infront of him.

The green skinned alien-thing shrugged its shoulders. "I don't know… The name just came to me." He earned himself an odd look from his fellow doctor. "The Saiyans won't be happy about this."

There was that word again. Saiyans. The word he'd heard since his birth; an experience he did not want to recall and ever go through again. He shivered in disgust at one of the disadvantages of having his memories intact at that dreaded time.

He inwardly hoped that someone else was reincarnated – Tobirama – so he could suffer like he did.

What was a Saiyan? And did it have anything to do with the abnormality on his body, his tail?

He tugged the soft monkey-like thing and instantly felt himself lose all of his strength. He let it go instantly and turned to the two doctors.

He sighed in relief when he realized that they weren't watching him.

He turned back to his tail and scowled. It was a very fatal weakness and he could easily die if someone were to get a hold of it. His dark eyes flickered to the tail to the screaming child near him and the scowl turned into a frown though he was instantly relieved. He was seemingly from a completely different race but at least he wasn't lizard-looking. The thought of looking like the alien before him made him nauseous. But this created even more complications which were exactly what he did not need.

Did Kami really look down on a world-wide genjutsu using the moon?

The two aliens must have felt him watching since they spun to him.

"You don't think he's a defective Saiyan do you?" the one who named him his original name asked.

The other shook his head. "Nah his power level is 3, average for a newborn."

Power levels. He could not feel chakra in anyone around him besides himself but instead their life force was more potent. It was powerful, stronger than anything he ever felt in his time of being a ninja, like comparing a Bijuu to an ant. It frightened him to say the least.

He had always considered himself to be one of the strongest rivalled by only Hashirama but to feel so weak and puny even with all his chakra capacity with him was a scary thought indeed.

He needed to find out where he was and fast. For an instant he was actually glad to be a child. If a full grown adult had been dumped here he would have been killed instantly.

"So we're sending Kakarot and Madara to planet E...Earth?" the Saiyan tried to pronounce the word earth but instead failed terribly.

Madara found himself blinking at the confirmation the alien had given him. So he really was an alien now which actually enlightened why he had a tail to begin with. And his race was called Saiyans and from he'd gathered they were warrior of some sort with their obsession with power levels. That was rather…unusual…unexpected but at the same time interesting.

Very, very interesting.

A slightly spiky haired male wearing a rather weird style of armour rushed into the room surprising the doctors.

"Tora? What's wrong?" the elderly doctor asked in concern.

The Saiyan now dubbed as Tora looked fearful. "It's Bardock, something's happened to him."

Apparently that was enough for the two of them to rush out of the room, running after Tora leaving him and the now asleep loud child called Kakarot behind. Not very caring were they?

He took advantage of this and checked his chakra coils, finding that he still had his sharingan – which he was relieved to discover – but his Mangekyō and Rinnegan didn't work and he knew that he had to reawaken them again. Maybe this time he could avoid using them altogether.

Another minute of playing with his chakra Madara came to a conclusion. His body had barely any physical chakra for him to utilise it to form a jutsu. It also explained why he couldn't keep his sharingan out for long even though all his spiritual chakra was with him.

Madara spent the next few minutes examining the oddly technologically advanced room in interest, trying to decipher the writing around him with little success. He began to wonder how he was somehow able to understand what the doctors were saying despite the fact that he was sure that he'd never heard there language before in his life.

Finally he gave up trying to find an answer and lay back, brushing away his long spiky bangs from his mouth. He closed his eyes wanting to rest as he saw no cure and answers to the boredom and questions around him. Just as he began to relax, the child next to him began to cry again.

 _Just when I want to go to sleep_ , he grumbled mentally sending the child a death glare.

Kakarot's screams got louder and louder and he had to stop himself from placing the brat in a genjutsu induced sleep since that would cause a lot of questions, ones he couldn't answer even if he wanted to.

The kid shut up again earning Madara's curiosity. Loud footsteps resounded in the hall infront of them and Kakarot began to cry again. Madara turned to the window and saw a man who looked awfully like the screeching child beside him. The man watched his younger clone silently before gasping as if someone had spoken to him. It was then that Madara felt two signatures on the man much to his confusion. The bigger clone snapped out of his daze and shook his head furiously as if seeing something frightening. The man who he assumed was the kid's father due to the surprisingly similar ki signatures they both carried looked at the unusual piece of technology on his left eye before taking off again, a look of distaste on his face.

The whole incident left the reincarnated Uchiha confused beyond words. The child beside him began crying even louder for his presumably father.

It was then the two doctors returned and Madara glared at them. He hadn't even had a wink of sleep and his child body was already weak with fatigue.

The lizard-like alien laughed. "He's got a death glare like King Vegeta and the prince, definitely a member of the royal family."

Madara glared harder but it didn't seem to faze the two most likely due to his childish appearance.

The elderly Saiyan reached for him while the alien for the naked screeching Kakarot. Another thing he had noticed about his so-called Saiyan race was that their fashion style was horrible and to put simply non-existent not that he had any knowledge on fashion at all but being carried around nude wasn't exactly comfortable per say.

"Get the pods ready and set. Their destination Planet 4032-877 in the Northern Quadrant," the green alien thing holding Kakarot called as he walked them into a room full with what he logically assumed were space ships.

"That's pretty far out," commented a man typing something in some very advanced machinery. "So Prince Madara really is going to be sent out into space? King Vegeta must have been really disappointed with Tarble to send his other son out as well. Does Prince Vegeta know that he even has a half-brother?"

The elder Saiyan sighed. "Prince Vegeta knows but he doesn't know that we're sending him out to space just yet."

Madara was intrigued. He was going to be sent out in space; it never really occurred to him that there would be other forms of life in other worlds. It made him wonder. Were the shinobi nations just another planet isolated in this vast universe or was he reborn into a different dimension altogether? The questions whirled into his mind as an odd white sphere descended before him. Its red coloured hatch opened and he was placed inside before the hatch closed.

He relaxed into his uncomfortable seat and observed the unfamiliar controls around him. So they sent babies to different planets with a bunch of controls infront of them? What if he to accidently pressed one of the buttons and self-destructed or something?

The space pod next to him was launched off first; rocketing at a high speed that left him staring wide-eyed at the visible streak of energy it left behind.

He was glad he hadn't eaten.

"Three seconds til take off," a mechanical voice sounded from inside the pod, startling him inwardly. "2, 1"

He felt the pod he was in lift off and speed off and he was thrown backwards by the sudden movement his small body was exposed to.

Pulling his useless, vulnerably body up, Madara stared at the planet he was launched off and saw a giant ship head toward it.

He could feel his body shivering and he sent a pulse of chakra to his eyes, he watched a powerful figure, with an enormous amount of power that left even the Bijuu combined in fear emerge. His sharingan giving him the clarity he needed to watch from a distance let him see as the alien lifted a finger and formed a giant ball of power, so similar to the Bijuu ball but a hundred times more powerful.

The alien threw the ball straight at his new planet, killing Kakarot's clone who futilely tried to stop it. The planet was destroyed instantly in a beautiful and captivating firework-like display and Madara only gaped at the casual display of power and felt relief that he had been sent away when he had and pity for the oblivious Saiyans who were killed off without them even knowing what was happening.

Maybe he should care more that his new race was destroyed?

But this revealed a lot of things. Someone hated the Saiyans enough to destroy them meaning that he wasn't exactly safe now. The only thing he could do though is hope that no one other than the three Saiyans had known of his take off especially considering the fact that he was apparently royalty now.

"Planet Earth is a small isolated planet at the north part of the galaxy. Highest power level detected 138. You are to destroy the species of the planet," the mechanical voice explained monotonously. "Planet must be emptied of living creatures for it to be sold within the planetary organization," the voice continued and sparked Madara's curiosity.

He smirked, an odd expression on his childish face. He found the fact that his race worked as space pirates amusing.

Moving to the keys and buttons infront of him, Madara contemplated on pressing one of them. It wasn't like someone would put a bunch of buttons that could harm a newborn in the ship because the child would obviously touch them but then again what if they were idiots who did?

Shrugging he pressed the nearest button. He had died once and was reborn so he didn't really care if he died again. Maybe he might even see Izuna this time.

There was silence before –

"The Saiyan race is a warrior race employed by Galactic Frieza Army to conquer planets. You are a Saiyan with a mission to destroy earth. Saiyans have the ability to transform into their Oozaru form when looking at a full moon," a picture appeared of a giant ape and Madara stared at his tail in something akin to horror with a bit of disgust. He could turn into a Giant Raging Ape. "There power is then quadrupled." At least there was a bonus for being an Ape.

When the voice finished explaining the details about a Saiyan Madara moved on to the next button his mouth forming into a smirk as the mechanical voice began informing him about a species called Namekians.

…

 **Bloodied Fate**

…

"… Saiyans serve under Lord Frieza, the most powerful being in the universe." Another picture appeared and Madara blinked tiredly stifling a yawn, recalling the person who destroyed his new home planet.

 _So that was Frieza… He certainly was powerful,_ he noted, rubbing his eyes from drowsiness.

He was yanked out of his thoughts when the ship rocketed forward, crashing into something solid. There was a momentarily silence before the mechanical voice spoke.

"You have arrived on planet Earth," the hatch opened and he was suddenly cast into a bright green forest with birds chirping happily.

Madara paused, hearing playful laughter and an elderly voice. The humans wouldn't kill him for being an alien would they? He mentally shook his head before crawling out of the space pod and onto the crater that his ship had created when it landed.

He looked up at an elderly man who was swinging a naked Kakarot in the air.

"Another one?" The man asked himself in disbelief before reaching out to pick up Madara as well. "Two aliens… what a day…"

Madara glared at him but let himself be lifted up.

"A cold one and a cheerful one, how amusing," he teased them affectionately. "I'm Son Gohan, your grandfather. Now what name should I give you...?"

Madara mentally sighed and glared at the man who went through random names.

"Goten?" Madara's glare darkened considerably and if looks could kill, Gohan would have died in a moment.

Gohan frowned. "You're hard to impress unlike Goku. Could it be that you have a name?"

Madara nodded and Gohan gaped in surprise. Maybe he shouldn't have nodded but at least he got his point across and the man stopped sprouting annoying names.

A few minutes went by with the elderly staring at the long spiky haired baby.

"Y-you can understand me?" stuttered out Gohan with skepticism before shaking his head. "Of course you can't, silly me."

Madara rolled his eyes before nodding again and Gohan stood frozen his jaw touching the ground.

A second later, Goku cried kicking the old man in the face fed up with being ignored. Gohan snapped out of his shock and placed them both in the basket on his back.

"Well this is going to be interesting isn't it?" he asked himself and walking away.

Madara agreed. It could have been worse.

The man cared for them at least.

He could see it in his eyes, so much like that idiot Hashirama's.

…

 **Bloodied Fate**

…

 **Omake**

 **(I've read a couple of Omake's and one shots on Uchiha and their hair and I just couldn't resist doing this seeing as Frieza has no hair)**

 _I'm not human anymore but at least I have my beloved hair_

Madara stared at the red glass of the space pod entranced by his reflection before a grin made its way to his face. He thanked Kami that he wasn't like that lizard thing but there was something else he felt eternally grateful for.

His hair.

His beautiful, silky, spiky, long beloved hair was still with him in all its glory. He hadn't lost it at all when he was reborn as an alien with a tail.

He still retained his signature hair!

He mentally cried with joy completely ignoring the firework display that was caused by the destruction of his planet as he played with his beloved hair.

He noted amusedly to himself that the one who had destroyed his planet had no hair at all which was probably his reasoning for such an act after all Tobirama had been the same, jealous of the glorious hair the Uchiha had and came up with a ridiculous 'curse of hatred' to justify his reasoning.

The idiotic alien was most likely envy filled at the beautiful spikiness the hair of his new race possessed.

Foolish alien. He didn't even know that he and Kakarot had survived and his hair was that of royalty while Kakarot possessed hair just like the man that he had enviously killed.

Madara smirked.

Poor idiotic alien indeed.

 _With Frieza in his ship with Dodoria and Zarbon…_

"That was beautifully done my lord. Now there are no more pesky monkeys who will show off their hair," a green haired alien complimented his lord, taking a silent step back as he discreetly bringing a protective hand to his hair, an action that did not leave Frieza's eyes.

"You needn't worry Zarbon; your hair is no interest of me. It's an ugly green after all," Frieza insulted calmly hands interlocked before him and a cup of wine was held before him by Dodoria.

Frieza picked up the cup and brought it to his lips calmly sipping the bloody red liquid. To an observer he looked the definition of calm but inside he was seething with rage and exploding with accomplishment.

He inwardly laughed to himself… there were no more irksome monkeys flaunting their hair, the only thing he lacked in. He the empire of the universe lacked in hair, something those ridiculous monkeys somehow possessed.

"Lord Frieza!" the tyrant's eyes turned to the bald speaker. "I have confirmed that only three Saiyans had survived the explosion. Prince Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz my lord."

The cup in Frieza's hand exploded, staining the hairless tyrants hand a bright red as if it were covered in blood.

If looks would kill, the red-faced bald alien would have died in his spot a hundred times over.

"I want Nappa's hair shaved off!" He barked angrily. "Along with Vegeta's and Raditz's bangs. Those two must live in horror with some of their beloved hair shaved off to never, ever grow again"

The tyrant began laughing manically, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "And when the time comes… I'll shave off all their hair!"

 _With Cooler…_

The elder of the two brothers stood quietly, watching the screen before him as he watched two Saiyans one with ridiculously long silky spiky hair and the other with hair that spiked in different directions, escape from under his arrogant brother's fingers.

"What an idiotic mistake you've made Frieza," he said to himself watching enviously the hair the two Saiyans possessed.

He decided after a few seconds that he wouldn't inform Frieza of this revelation but instead deal with them himself… when they humiliate his brother by showing themselves to him with their hair.

Cooler frowned. His younger sibling had destroyed an entire planet out of envy meaning now the planetary organisation had to work twice as hard to maintain its reputation.

He scowled the dark hatred for his brother slowly increasing. If only Frieza had allowed him to take control of the situation then the Saiyans would still be alive but without their beloved hair.

He had even dreamed of seeing their reactions.

Cooler sighed.

What a pity.

* * *

 **Glossary**

 **Oozaru-** the Giant Ape form that the Saiyans turn into

 **Hello everyone,**

 **This will be my first DB/Z and Naruto crossover fanfic (though I'm planning another one) and a warning from now, I don't consider myself to be the best of writers – I'd say I'm about average or so – and they may be spelling and grammar mistakes that I might have missed when proof reading.**

 **Things that you should be aware of if you didn't know or catch when reading the first chapter:**

 **One- Madara has all his spiritual energy and chakra coils but not enough physical energy to perform any chakra extensive techniques or use his sharingan for long. This is due to the fact that physical energy is gained through actual physical activity and Madara starts off as a child meaning that he has to strengthen him body all over again. All his jutsu and knowledge though remain with him.**

 **Two- Madara will be Vegeta's younger half-brother. Since we know in Son Goku and his Friends Return! That Tarble was ordered by King Vegeta to leave Planet Vegeta – banished basically – because he lacked the power and aggression required of a Saiyan warrior so I used this to fit in Madara. When Madara was born King Vegeta had most likely assumed the same; that his third son was also weak, and to save himself the embarrassment at having another disgraceful son he left him with the third-class Saiyans to send him to a random planet which is where I start my story.**

 **Three- Madara knows that Frieza destroyed their planet since he witnessed it with his sharingan. I also wanted Madara to be knowledgeable in a few other things but his knowledge is limited about the other Saiyans surviving. Simply, he does not know that Vegeta 'his elder brother', Raditz and Nappa are alive.**

 **Four- I made Madara's power level 3 since I wasn't sure what a newborn Saiyan's power level would be. From what I know Goku's power level was 2 and that was considered around average so 3 is also average I guess?**

 **And I guess that's all…**

 **Oh on the note, this story will be following the anime since I never bothered reading the Manga.**

 **I hope you enjoyed my first chapter,**

 **Eternal**


End file.
